oliverscreepypastasstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Helmet Boy
The Helmet Boy The Helmet Boy is a mysterious kid who wanders the town of Cherry Hill, located in New Jersey. He is described as a 5 foot who wears glasses that look like two small mirrors in the front and wears a black helmet with what looks like the Millennium Falcon on it. He usually brings an orange and black bike with a little bit of blue on it, mostly black though. He's usually seen in dark clothes or light clothes, but it depends on what he chooses. It's unknown why he does this but we do know that he's depressed in some way. He is mostly seen at a trail named "Erlton North Trails". Located next to Clara Barton Elementary School. This school is believed to be where the Helmet Boy went to. He is also known to draw strange images or messages on any type of hard surface you can draw on. Such as some of the trees in Erlton North Trails. There is also a playground next to the trails named "Lions Den". This is the park where the Helmet Boy is mostly seen, since it's next to the trails. He also writes messages and images at the park as well. He is known to sometimes follow anybody who enters Erlton North Trails or stare at them blankly as they walk around. He is also mostly seen at Clara Barton Elems playground, where the kids usually notice him and talk to him. The Helmet Boy doesn't do any harm as long as you don't threaten him or attack him in any way. He'll usually talk about his life and useless things to mostly children. Even though the rain washes off his drawings, he will at one point just find a piece of chalk and redraw his images the same way. The following below is a group chat between 4 friends and them talking about Helmet Boy. It's all fine when suddenly things go wrong. The following may be disturbing. The Conversation JacksonCal800: Guys, I want to discuss something, have you ever heard of the Helmet Boy? He lives right here in New Jersey and he's mostly seen at the trails right up the street. KyleTheGreat247: Wait wait wait, I think i've seen him at one point, he was just on a hill in the exact trail. I know what you're talking about. He was just there staring at me with a bike. I just ignored him but I didn't feel fine walking on that trail while he was staring at me... JacksonCal800: Really? I've never seen him, i've heard of him though. ArthurMicheals: I see you're talking about Helmet Boy JacksonCal800: Yeah, do you know much about him? ArthurMicheals: Not really honestly, i've heard people talking about him. KyleTheGreat247: He's kinda creepy, in my opinion. You guys think we should go and talk to him at one point? DannyTheMan: Woahh there Mr. Great but I think you need to calm down, what if he's armed with knifes? JacksonCal800: Danny, calm down he's not a murderer he's just a kid, stop acting paranoid. DannyTheMan: Well how about YOU stop telling me what to do! ArthurMicheals: Well he is the group leader, you know? DannyTheMan: I know that... DannyTheMan: Wait, why do you care about group leaders so much? ArthurMicheals: Just let him be himself! Jesus... DannyTheMan: Well stop caring about everybody all the time! JacksonCal800: GUYS! Stop! I just wanted to talk about that strange kid they call "Helmet Boy" KyleTheGreat247: Why don't we just stop, let's just talk about something else... JacksonCal800: Hold up, somebody's at my door. DannyTheMan: Great...now we have to wait for this dude... ArthurMicheals: Just be patient he'll be back in a moment 11 minutes later... WIP